Zak 'Kur' Saturday
by The Writer With a Mouth
Summary: Tired of being left alone in the house after loosing his powers Zak decides to train but little does he know that he has not lost all his kur powers as he find's out that fateful training session where will Zak's powers take him and will they be his rise to the top or the cause of his ultimate down fall rated T for language and violence I don't own Nothing but the story itself
1. Return To Power

**Hey there guys glad you decided to read my story it takes place a couple days after zak loses his original powers**

Zak Saturday was at home playing video games as usual he had been banned from doing missions for a while and at first he was pissed about this but that was until his parents started buying him new stuff to keep him entertained but now he was bored again and everyone was out on a mission so what was he to do they even took Fisk so what was a guy to do

"im so bored" Zak moaned out as he laid his head back on to a pillow in his room he was staring at the ceiling out of pure boredom his only company was komodo who went invisible a while back and just walked off Zak wanted to do something fun badly so he decided he go train himself no reason to get fat and lazy

As he walked to the training room he felt a slight tingle in his gut but paid it no heed he just chucked it up to his tenth piece of pizza. he quickly entered the training room and looked around there was absolutely nothing there so he began to practice with his claw. Just some basic attacks really but soon he got bored of that as well so he stepped up the difficulty by adding computer simulated Cryptids and everything was fine but he kept feeling that stupid thing in his gut

And soon it went from a small tingle to all out pain. He hunched over and gripped his abs in pure pain then it spread to his whole body and at this point the Cryptids were beating on him as well this was not good for Zak at all and he was getting pissed "Get… the fuck… away… from… **ME"** At that moment a burst of orange light appeared and a massive explosion shot out from Zak

It was like and orange energy dome that started out clear and then was engulfed in darkness it then disburse shooting and hitting the walls of the training field bending them outward and also shredding his clothes in the process the pain was gone now but when Zak stood up and looked around the training room was a mess all the walls were bent outward in the middle. The AI bot's were destroyed and to top it off the room had Synge marks all over the place

It was safe to say he was going to be on punishment for the rest of his life but he didn't care right now he was to happy that he had his powers back he had missed them he was miserable without them and now his parent's had to let him go on mission's again… 'Right?' he thought to himself

Then came the next two thoughts in his mind the first one was that he was hyper to wonder what else he could do with his new found powers. The other thought was when he felt a light breeze and realized he was stark naked "holy shit what happened to my clothes he thought as he jumped up and ran off to his room to get dressed after ten minutes of digging through his closet he finally settled on just a skin tight plain white tee that showed his rippling 14 year old muscles a black vest with no sleeves that had a hood with white fur on it, some black cargo short's with tons of pockets and some converse

He checked himself out in the mirror for a few minutes before saying "man I should let Uncle Doyle buy my clothes instead of mom more often" he said to no one in particular as he was admiring himself his family was landing in the hangar and walking in the house as soon as they walked in the house they noticed Zak sitting in on the couch playing a racing game with komodo balled up next to him

"Looking good miniman" Doyle complemented

"Thanks Uncle Doyle" Zak said as he stretched putting the controller down and walking towards the hangar

"And where do you think you're going young man" drew said as Zak was halfway out the door

"to the mall with wadi" he lied trying to sneak off to learn what he could about his powers in privacy he didn't want his parent's to know yet simply because he couldn't control it yet and because he didn't want to go through the various test that the secret scientist were going to run on him like they did the first time 'im never going through that again' he thought to himself as he backed slightly towards the door

"Okay just make sure you're back by curfew" doc said as he started walking to his and Drew's room totally unaware that he just bought the biggest load of crap in the world wadi wasn't even in the continent but neither of them needed to know that at the word okay Zak was out the door and In one of the jet's (I have no Idea what they are called) he jetted off to go find a remote location and boy did he find one out of all the place's he choose Madagascar

But not two minutes after Zak left did Doc hear a scream he instantly turned and bolted to his wife who had screamed only to find her at the doorway to the training room "what's wrong honey" he said

While looking into the room the minute his mind registered the destruction he screamed "**ZZZZZZZAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK**"

**Time Skip Three Months**

Zak had continued to lie to his parent's about going places and on dates with wadi when truth was he hadn't spoken to her in 5 months he was really just going to train Madagascar because he dare not use the training room after that verbal reprimanding he got from his mother all was going well until his mother and father decided to check in with wadi's parents about how they feel about their kid's relationship was going they were having a video chat with wadi while was getting out of the shower and was getting ready to go on another training session

He stepped out of the shower in a towel and with another towel on his head to dry his head. He was walking to the living room while whistling. When he heard something that scared him life less "im sorry Mr. and Mrs. Saturday but Zak and I broke up 5 months ago and I haven't seen or heard from him sense then" this caused Zak to stop in his tracks and start walking backwards while still whistling unfortunately the cold metal floor's betrayed him and echoed his footsteps as he moved his parent's ended the transmission with wadi they turned to him slowly. The look of rage and betrayal clear in their eyes and this scared Zak beyond comprehension

"Zak where have you been going this whole time?" drew Said In a low but definitely menacing tone that could kill a lesser man luckily Zak was just above the lesser man so he was just barely saved "uugghh" he managed to muster out of his shaking body "uugghh isn't a place Zak now I'll ask one more time where have you been going?" no answer and this only pissed her off much more

This beyond scared Zak he was mortified. Drew then reached out as if she was going to grab him but he darted down the hall and she gave way after him chasing him up and down the halls of the house till he got to his room in which he shut the door and locked it then he slid the couch against the door and threw his bed on top of the couch his mother was banging on the door Screaming "let me in Zak **NOW**"

Zak quickly got dressed a white tank top with badge cargo pants and some timberlands he quickly ran over to his window after getting dressed and at that moment fire burst through the door shattering his couch and bed and there was his mother standing there with her fire sword "Get back here young man"

Those words meant absolutely nothing to me because at that moment I jumped but then I realized something my room is on the top floor so surviving this fall Is impossible to survive… without kur powers that is which thankfully I have not only acquired but have also trained with as I approached the rapidly incoming floor i pulled back my fist and it glew orange my mother was at the window screaming my name in terror that her baby boy would hit the ground and become street pizza but there was no time to reassure her. I had to focus

As I hit the ground with my fist. Dirt, tree's, and some of the cars came flying off the ground as a quake of energy was dispersed throughout the air sending a wave of orange everywhere but only for a few second's and then everything came falling down I looked up to see my mother jaw dropped and astounded at the display of power or that I had any power I had landed in a kneeling possession but was now back on my feet

My legs were glowing orange now and I began to run at unfathomable speeds as I heard my mother yell out to me "Zak" in a loving voice but I paid no attention to it and kept running

**Yea I know it's terrible just review and let me know how terrible ok thanks and once again this is MordoK1d Saying peace**


	2. Six Months Later

**Me have job you no get mad**

**Six Months Later**

It had been six months since the day Zak had run away from home. He didn't particularly like his life at first, mostly because he spent his first few days as a bum sleeping in alleyways, and pickpocketing people. That is until he found an abandoned building that had three green and white tiger like Cryptids. They had long slick black fangs that were about a foot long, and white claws that were also a foot long. This combination made them none to cuddly looking, but they surprisingly took to Zak fairly easy, he thought it only because of his Kur powers.

They even trained Zak how to move like them, and how to stay hidden from prey until it was too late. Zak was more than grateful for their lessons, they helped him become a better thief and escape police when they saw him. Which was a fair amount of the time, and not because he wasn't good enough but there would often be broadcast and amber alerts, with his face and or name being mentioned and or shown, and these few seconds were enough to throw him off. The amber alerts are also the reason he let his hair grow out and go straight down, to cover his face, white hair interlocking with the black successfully keeping his face away from prying eyes.

He had lived with the tigers until they decided to travel that was about a month ago they were going to Africa and Zak told them he would meet them there eventually, he just wasn't ready to go, not just yet and he didn't know why but something held him there and he didn't know what it was, whether it be that small slither of hope inside his stomach wishing that his parents would find him. Or be it that city life is just something he is good at, but that didn't matter because he had told the tigers he would find them in a month and that is what he will do.

Standing up from his resting spot on the abandoned house floor, he treaded over to the door and grabbed the knob twisting it and slinging the door open with ease. As he walked through the door frame he turned and looked back at the old house, he walked closer to the wall of the house and raised his left hand placing it firmly but gently on the house. Careful not to rupture the structure and send it all tumbling down.

"Hágoóne'. Friend" Zak spoke many languages but the one that felt most right was Navajo it was fun to learn, and it was a language most did not know so it was even better. He slid his hand off slowly careful not to prick himself on the old oak wood wall, which had kept him from the harsh winds cold rains and sometimes the snow. Zak had still been wearing that same outfit he had when he left, he thought about getting rid of it several times, stating the obvious too himself about how his mom could use it to find him if she saw him. But no matter how much he may have willed hit his body would never listen, the only time he took off those clothes were to shower. But even then he would throw them straight on after washing them.

Zak walked away from the house and out into the mid-summer day, it was warm the perfect weather for traveling. He slung a book bag over his shoulder; it held everything he would need for this trip. Animal skins too sleep on, some food rations, and his special weapon. He had saved up his money for two months to be able to afford it and he was severely happy with it, he often got it upgraded but that's a story for another time.

Zak began his long walk, he couldn't very well take a plane or train the cameras would spot him easily and either the authorities or worse his parents would be upon him in a mere matter of minutes. So he decided the best thing was to walk now and then, and take a bus to where ever got him closest to his destination. He had actually spent the last two nights plotting a course, which required him to take six buses and walk around three hundred and four point eight miles. In-between each stop. The walking won't be a problem thanks to his new powers, His stamina was increased greatly. It was the buses that were the problem; he had to make sure that his face was not seen, or someone there might recognize him and report him.

Zak had through the city towards its limits when he ran into his first problem, there at the edge of town was a road block and the cops were searching and checking people's cars. This would not have bothered our young adventurer, for he would have easily been able to sneak by seeing as he was not in a car. But that option was ruled out when he noticed the giant billboard less than 4 feet from where they were doing car searches. The billboard had his face plastered on it with in big capital letters saying 'have you seen my baby'.

Zak immediately face palmed turning his face cheery red while he forced back a bit of a blush for two reasons. A) Not only was this billboard embarrassing but, B) it also looked really wrong because it looked like he was asking if people had seen his kid. Zak wanted to cry at that moment of utter shame and humiliation, but he never go the chance because (no thanks to the wind) some idiot had got a glimpse of his face and said.

"Look there's the missing kid" 'well at least people are smart enough not to think I have a kid' Zak thought before he took off into the forest that lay next to the city. Zak quickly jumped, flipped and slid, over, between, and under trees and branches making his way through the forest of greenery without so much as getting a dirt stain on his timberline boot's. Zak stopped in a tree a couple of miles from the incident and looked back he knew this journey was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought.

** Sorry about this being short but I have a lot of things to cram into right now like End of course exams and work so once again this is…. Ooh whatever**


	3. Authors note

Whats up guys, i know it's been a while but I'm not dead. I lost my computer and, i just got this iPad son i can't update. But i should have a laptop by friday, at the least so i can get back to the story. Ill be doing weekly updates, but some of my stuff is getting put on hold, or going up for adoption or shutdown period. This one is staying, so again thanks for staying with through this rough time. And the stories will be updated, in no time.


End file.
